Harry Potter and the Vengeance Vow
by DumbledoresDisciple
Summary: Harry arrives late to Bill and Fleurs wedding only to find devastation. He's lost too many people to Voldemort, now its time to fight back.Lots of death and some violence. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing that you may see in the Potterverse and anything else you see somewhere else. Okay..? good.

Chapter 1: The Wedding

By the time Harry got off of the Knight bus, he looked a little green. The ride from the Dursley's hadn't been pleasant but he was off and at the Burrow now. He went to knock on the door but nobody answered. Deciding to check around the back, Harry dragged his trunk to the side of the house but stopped dead. There in the middle of the path lay Ginny, eyes wide in horror, dead. He ran the last 6 yards to her and cradled her head while chanting "you can't be dead Ginny" over and over again. There was a rustling in the bush up ahead and to his left. Harry's head snapped up to look in the direction of the bush and he slowly, carefully drew his wand. Quietly stepping closer to the bush he fired a stunner in to it. He was allowed to use magic now since he had turned 17 two weeks ago. Sticking a hand in he managed to drag out a body. It was Ron; Harry sighed in relief and enervated him while looking him over for injuries. His shoulder's looked out of place and his wand hand was limp. Ron was lying there just staring up at him with tears in his eyes. "Harry? Is that you? They came at us without warning, we didn't stand a chance." Ron was getting nearly hysterical so Harry cradled Ron's head to his chest and whispered comforting things in his ears. After about 5 minutes of sitting with Ron Harry heard the telltale crack of apparition. Before he could get into a fighting stance, Aurors and hit wizards flooded the scene and some medics stopped by Ron to help him. After seeing that Ron would be taken care of, Harry walked slowly round the corner of the house and was horrified by the sight that met his eyed. Dead bodies lay everywhere with a few unseen people moaning for help. He walked through the people helping where he could until he came across Hermione, Remus and Tonks all beside each other being treated by some medics. He rushed over and engulfed them all in a hugged but pulled back when Remus winced. As he took in their appearances, Harry noticed their injuries. Tonks was shaking and looked pale. She explained shakily that's she had been put under cruciatus by 2 Deatheaters. Remus had burns all along his neck and face and he told Harry that he had been exposed to the silver shards of Peter Pettigrew's broken hand When he had blasted it off in a duel with him.

"He's lying over that way somewhere" Said Remus but winced when he had finished because the burns on his face sore when he talked. Harry grinned despite the situation; Pettigrew was here, dead from what Remus had said. That meant even though He was dead, Sirius would be pardoned. Harry was snapped out of his musings by Hermione, who had gotten hit by the same curse that she been hit by over a year ago in the department of mysteries, asking him anxiously how he was and if he'd seen anybody else alive.

"I'm fine, I saw Ron, He's got some broken bones but he's okay apart from that. Ginny…" Here Harry's voice turned hoarse and he looked like he just wanted to die.

"Ginny's Dead, I also saw Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy, Minister Scrimgeour with that toad Umbridge and Luna. I saw their bodies" At this Hermione started crying and grabbed Harry in a vice like grip. Harry looked over and saw that Remus was looking ill. A medic that was checking him out was calling frantically for another nurse when Remus collapsed.

Harry watched in slow motion as Remus collapsed and the healers flocked to him to help the field medic. The first two healers had started shouting "accio!" and little shard of silver were flying out from almost everywhere on his body.

When no more shards were coming out, the medic and two other healers put Remus on a stretcher and were about to transport him to somewhere when something made Harry shout.

"Stop!" He shouted and the medic stopped but the healers started to shout the killing curse and would have succeeded in killing the wounded werewolf on the stretcher had it not have been for an unexpected help.

"STUPEFY!" The two voices shouted in almost perfect unison. At the familiar voices Harry and Hermione's heads whipped round, not bothering to see if the spells had hit there mark because they knew from the muffled thumps of bodies hitting the ground.

"Thank God! We didn't know if you two were alive or not" said Hermione to the two newcomers.

"Well we heard a commotion and we just couldn't leave our role model to just die, could we!" said Fred while George just sat there nodding solemnly. They looked fine so Harry asked them where they had been when the fight had happened.

"We arrived late because we had to close up our shop. Where's our mum and dad, or any of the family for that matter?"

Harry turned pale and Hermione ducked her head and started hugging Harry for comfort again.

"What happened?" asked George, quickly starting to dread the answer.

"I'm so sorry you guys, but I saw all of them except you two Charlie and Bill. Only….only Ron was alive that I saw." Harry was quickly being overcome with emotions so he walked off to his favourite tree and let go of his iron grip on the emotions that were swirling about inside him. He cried for the first time in a long time. He cried for The Weasley's, who had been torn asunder by this one battle. He cried for the children that would be orphaned and he cried for the innocence that a lot of people would be losing in the coming months, maybe years. Harry was crying and looked distraught on the outside but this had strengthened his resolve to beat Voldemort and right now he was trying to calm himself down and formulate a plan, because if he didn't, his life was on the line. So were the rest of the worlds.

It was late at night when everyone that Harry knew had been accounted for and only just over a ¼ had survived. This had made Harry angry because so many people had had their lives and families taken away from them. With the people that Harry knew he made his way to Grimmauld place where the Fidilius was still working even though Dumbledore had died at the end of the last school year. Hermione gasped when she saw this. When asked why by Fred she said

"The Fidilius is cancelled when the secret keeper dies because the Charm has no one to tell its hidden objects location to, and Dumbledore was the secret keeper." Seeing that no one was really there yet what with the events of the last couple of hours Hermione explained.

"It means that Dumbledore must be alive and even if he isn't we still have a base from which we can conduct our operations." At this everyone looked a little relieved but it wasn't enough to make the pain go away. Everyone got inside because they already knew of the order and when everyone was inside, they claimed beds and went to be. Although they went to bed, nobody slept for a good while because they feared that nightmares would come and some mourned for loved ones. It was long into the night before the last person got to sleep.

The next morning Harry woke to the quietness of Grimmauld place. He felt a weight on his shoulder and arm and looked over to se a bush of frizzy hair. Two chocolate brown eyes were looking back at him.

"Good morning" said Harry. He remembered that Hermione had come through to his room when she couldn't get to sleep and they had hugged each other in comfort until they had fallen asleep. They got up and made themselves presentable before heading slowly downstairs. When they got to the kitchen they saw almost everyone sitting staring remorsefully at their breakfast or tea. Only 14 people sat at the table including Harry and Hermione. Ron hadn't gotten home from the Hogwarts hospital wing and neither had Remus. If Dumbledore was alive then that made only 13 people still in the order because Ron, Harry and Hermione weren't in it. A surprise guest had been Neville who sat at the table between Tonks and Fred. He said he'd been taken to Grimmauld place the summer before when his Grandma had joined the Order. As Harry was contemplating these things, an owl came in through the window and dropped an official looking envelope in front of him. Soon everyone else had the same envelope in front of them. Everyone knew what they were. They were from Gringotts about wills and inheritance. The letters were an unwelcome sight and as if in agreement, everyone put their envelopes to the side to discuss the devastation. The letters could wait. Important information vital to the orders survival was the top priority.

Author's Note: Hi, this is my first story and I like to please my readers so if you have anything to say that will help better the story and/or my writing skills then please REVIEW!

Thanks

Dumbledore's Disciple


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I own Nada…Zip…Zilch. Nothing that you recognise anyway.

Chapter 2: Recruitment and Corruption

"How much people died?" Bill asked the question to a dead silent room, dreading the answer.

"We know that we only have 12 people still alive in the order, 13 if Hermione is right about Albus… that means that we lost…..18 members." Everyone looked shocked because nobody had expected so few people to be in the order and also the death toll was high.

Moody, who had given the answer, spoke again.

"But I didn't know about everyone in the order, Dumbledore wouldn't have had that few in an organisation like this. He must have had contacts and lots of other people."

"So what do we do" asked Hermione

"We recruit, find out about the other order people that Dumbledore knew and then we fight." Answered Remus

Arabella Figg, the elderly squib that used to look out for Harry at privet drive asked

"How do we recruit and how do we know that the recruited people will fight?"

It was Aberforth Dumbledore who answered

"We recruit people by taking them somewhere and giving veritaserum to them, and they will tell us if they will fight because of that. We'll also be able to determine if they'll be loyal to us."

With that comment, the order, Neville, Hermione and Harry set about making recruitment plans and lists of possible people.

Three hours later, 116 possible members and 15 unopened Gringotts letter, the group decided they should address the situation. Harry was one of the first to open his letter. It read

Dear Mr H Potter

Your presence is required at the Diagon Alley branch of Gringotts wizarding Bank on Friday the 21st of August concerning the last will and testament of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Please be at the customer help desk promptly at 10am and ask assistance with the matter.

Sincerely

Ragnok,

Bank manager, Diagon Alley branch

"Dumbledore must be dead then…" said Charlie.

"I mean, why would he let his stuff be divided up if he's still alive?"

"To make it seem realistic, and then Voldemort won't suspect anything if Dumbledore's possessions are divided as directed in the will." Said Moody

"So. How will we be getting there?" asked Harry

"We'll figure it out nearer the time Harry" said Remus "Right now we need to get to work, Hermione Neville and you Harry , you three can work on your spells in the library cause trust me you'll need all the knowledge you can get if your gonna fight and survive." Said Bill

Harry, Hermione and Neville climbed the stairs and entered the library. Harry collapsed into a chair next to the coffee table and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Neville

"Everyone's dead because I couldn't get there and help, and Voldemort killed them because I wasn't there."

"Don't be so stupid!" Hermione spat venomously "you're not to blame because some psycho old man is going around killing people." she asked

"I am. If I had just reacted quicker then I could have gotten away and Sirius would still be here today, maybe Cedric too."

"You can't blame yourself for that. You didn't know that that would happen, did you?" asked Neville before going on, not giving Harry a chance to answer.

"No" answered Harry

"So get over it you dolt, you don't need sympathy, you need a kick up the behind. Get yourself together, train yourself and when the time comes then you will face You-Know-Who and you WILL win!" Harry was surprised at Neville making such a passionate speech and took it to heart.

"Let's get training then" he said

Over the next week and a half Harry, Hermione and Neville trained and read up on spells in the Black family library, Ron had joined them the third day after returning, healed physically but not emotionally. He had dived into the training with gusto and was fast catching up. Only one thing seemed to drive him. Revenge.

It was on the 4th day of their training that Aberforth Dumbledore came into Grimmauld place and called an impromptu meeting in the kitchen, kids included.

"I have gathered you here because I have news, some good and some bad. The bad news is that Voldemort is on the move. Word is that he will attack Azkaban, and we have some people in there that need help and they need to be extracted before he attacks or they will be killed."

"So what's the plan?" asked Bill

"We go tomorrow at midnight and hope that we succeed, Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione will come but stay beside the transportation on the mainland with Hestia and Bill. Fred, George and I will be team 1 and we'll be extracting 5 people while Remus (who had gotten out of the hospital wing at the same time as Ron), Moody and Charlie will be team 2 and go for 4. Here's your list of targets." Aberforth handed Remus a piece of Parchment and then said

"Arabella, Fleur and Elizabeth (Neville's grandma) will be staying here and preparing for casualties."

Before Aberforth got up with his team and went to the living room to discuss their strategy, He told them that the good news was He'd received word that Albus Dumbledore might be alive and recuperating although nothing was certain. Charlie, Moody and Remus got up as well and went to the study. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione went to the library to continue their training, happy that they were a part of the plan.

Author's Note: PLEASE REVIEW, also thanks to siaru and lord pheonyx for the reviews even though they were deleted when I revised my story. By the way, I changed from Harry/Hermione and I want to know what pairing YOU want the story to be so you can vote for the following pairings:

Harry/Hermione

Harry/Tonks

Harry/Lavender

Harry/Susan Bones

Harry/Parvati

Harry/Padma

Harry/Cho

Or Harry/Hannah Abbot

Please vote and review while voting

Thanks, Dumbledore's Disciple.


End file.
